


Shut Your Mouth, Beloved (Art)

by Airdanteine



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, League of Assassins Jason Todd, M/M, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine
Summary: Dick is caught sneaking into the League of Assassin's base by some man in red. Yet in the way his captor hides him from patrolmen, stares at him, silently imploring him, Dick begins to understand there might be someone significant behind the mask. A boy long gone, a man found.Art for the JayDick Exchange :)





	Shut Your Mouth, Beloved (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Jason curses in Arabic too :3
> 
> Why do they have their masks off? Who knows! Only that they can now stare into each other's puppy eyes, pleadingly ;_; The Arabic was handwritten btw :3 I hope you enjoyed this, Empires!


End file.
